ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben's A Loser
Ben's A Loser is the 1st Mystery Episode of a Series you'll never find out about >:D..... Story Ben is fighting an Ice Monster in the Parker High School gym. Kevin and Gwen are sitting in the sidelines. Ben: Crap, which alien shall I use? Kevin: Try Heatblast... Ben: Than- Why aren't you guys helping me fight? Gwen: Cause you're a loser. Ben: Says who? Kevin: Me, Gwen, The title at the top of this page, and the rest of the world. Ben: How is the guy that saved the universe MORE THAN ONCE a loser? Gwen: You failed to choose your own alien. The Ice Monster hits Ben, sending him to the opposite side of the room. Ice Monster: Pay attention, loser! Ben: I'm not a loser! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207142845/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Cry.png Kevin: How come he's the first to use an emote and not me? Gwen: He's a loser, that's why... Ben: I'll just transform... -_- *Transform* Humungousaur: Who's the loser now? Ice Monster: You. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg!!!!!!!! Kevin: Yao Ming, nice.... Humungousaur: Guys, Knock Knock. Kevin: Who's there? Humungousaur: Interru- Kevin: BEN'S A LOSER! Interuption! Gwen: xD Humungousaur: That's my joke. Ice Monster: You know what, I'm leaving. (leaves) *Humungousaur detransforms* Gwen: Great, you bored him out of here. xD Kevin: Gwen, leave the jokes to me... Gwen: -_- Superman: I am- Gwen: Superman, from Dimension 5. Superman: How'd you know? Kevin: Don't worry about it. Ben: Hey Superman, I'll give you Superman Krypotonite-Free Cereal if you leave/ Superman: *takes the cereal* Thanks! *leaves* Kevin: Wow, he left.. Ben: I am evil. Gwen: What'd you do? Ben: The cereal wasn't Kyronite-free. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3d/Evilemote.png Kevin: Wow....He might feel weak, but he can always poop it out later... Gwen: You're gonna make me hurl... Kevin: And that proves Ben's a loser. *Ren appears* Ren: Testios. Ben: Hey, it's the creator of this episode! Ren: Hi Loser... Ben: -_- Kevin: xD Ren: Testios away! *goes back to BTFF* Kevin: Even the creator says you're a loser. Ben: Shutup... In Khyber's House, on the streets. Khyber: Yes, i'm homeless...Who gives a fuq? Homeless Guy: You're homeless (gets closer to Khyber) We have a lot to talk about... Khyber: Sheet..... Homeless Guy: Guess what? Khyber: What? Homeless Guy: I'M BATMAN. Khyber: No you're not. Homeless Guy: I know. Wanna go the place of the Homeless M- Khyber: Where's that? Homeless Guy: It's in the magical place of the Underground. Just jump in this hole! Khyber: YES!!! Khyber jumps in the hole, only ending up in a tiny spot, and breaks his leg from the fall. Khyber: AAAH! What kind of magical place is this? Homeless Guy, climbing down a ladder: Mine. Khyber: The only magical thing about this place is the confetti on the ground! Homeless Guy: It's still magical, right? ◕‿◕ Khyber: -_- Kids... Homeless Guy: Well I'm gonna go...SHAZAMM!!! *lighting from the sky falls onto the Homeless Guy* Homeless Guy: OW! THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK!!!! Khyber: Dummy.... Homeless Guy: SHAZAMM! Captain Marvel: Hah, it worked this time! (flies off) Khyber: If a loser like he can do it, that means...SHAZAAM!! Tiny Khyber: SHAZAAM! Tiny Tiny Khyber: Shazaam? Super Tiny Khyber: Shazaam... Super Tiny Tiny Khyber: FUQ. Ben 10,000's House (In the Future) Ben: Hah, this is the life....(rests in golden recliner) Kevin: (coming in) Hi, Loser! Ben: You're still calling me a loser? Dude we're like in our forties! Kevin: So. Kevin Jr: Yah, so! Ben: Da fuq? Kevin: Say hello to Kevin Jr. Kevin Jr.: Where da fuq is mommy? Gwen: I'm here, Kevin Jr. Kevin Jr: Ben's a loser! Ben: Fuq you... Kevin Jr: Fuq you too, Benny! Gwen: Isn't that cute? Ben: Depends on what "cute" truly means.... -_- Kevin: Well once again, Ben's a LOSER. Gwen: LOSER. Kevin Jr.: LOSER. Kevin: LO- Ben: SHUTUP! YOU KNOW WHAT? *Ben transforms into Alien X* Alien X: ALIEN X! Kevin: Still shouts his name? LOSER. Inside Alien X Belicus: What the hell do you want? Ben: Well, it's been about 30 years and... Serena: Yes? Ben: Well, I want everyone to stop calling me a loser! Belicus: That's all? Serena: You turned into Alien X for that. WHAT A LOSER. Ben: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png : Wanna see the next episode? TOO BAD! IT AINT DONE YET! >:D Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 42 years old) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ice Monster (Villain) *Khyber *Homeless Guy 'Aliens Used' *Alien X *Humungousaur Category:Episodes